


Irreplaceable

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jaebum is the leader and isn’t able to take personal time off, even when they’re under the weather.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 22





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic.

Jaebum knew it was going to be a tough day the moment he opened his eyes that morning. The way he immediately bolted upright, despite the dizziness, to be sick in his bin was a good indication of how this day was going to pan out.

He wasn’t looking forward to it at all. But he couldn’t change his schedule at such short notice, despite him being unwell.

(-)

He’d been right. This day was turning into hell. And that was including the pre-debut practices. Every time he tried to do the required choreography, his head would spin more than the actual move, making him feel even sicker. It was only eleven in the morning and Jaebum was ready for this day to be over.

“Hey Jaebum Hyung!” Yugyeom said, bouncing over when they had a break.

Jaebum mustered a weak smile as his stomach tried to rebel yet again. He said, “Hey Yugyeom-ah, what’s up?”

“I noticed that you weren’t _quite_ getting the choreography for this song.” His dongsaeng said, “Do you want some help hyung?”

Normally, Jaebum would be grateful for the younger noticing that he’d been struggling with the dance moves and offering to help, but today because his stomach was swirling violently, he wasn't thrilled to have an obstacle between him and the toilet.

“Maybe later Yugyeom?” He replied, patting Yugyeom on the shoulder, “I’ve got to be somewhere right now.”

“Ok!”

(-)

He clutched the toilet bowl desperately, gagging. He’d already thrown up what little he could stomach for breakfast and now it was just his stomach protesting.

“Hyung? Are you in here?”

Oh no. Jaebum really didn’t want anyone finding out that he was sick. That was why he’d bolted to the toilets furthest away from their practice room.

He groaned pitifully, wanting some comfort after having to hide that he was sick since he woke up.

“Jaebum hyung! Are you ok?”

He found the strength to pull himself away from the toilet just long enough for him to unlock the toilet door. Immediately, his stomach rebelled and he had to throw himself back in the direction of the toilet. He groaned, feeling a warm hand settle on his back.

“Just breath hyung.” Youngjae said, his hand moving soothingly up and down Jaebum's back, “Let it out.”

Jaebum had to admit that it was marginally better being sick when there was someone to help. He gagged again and promptly threw up mostly bile and water. Vaguely, he heard Youngjae typing something on his phone before he lost track of time.

(-)

The next time he was properly aware of himself was when he was in bed. Jaebum stared up at the ceiling, confused as to how he got in his bed at their dorm. The last thing he remembered was Youngjae comforting as he was being sick in the company toilets. His memory went a bit woozy after that. What had happened?

“How are you feeling now hyung?” Youngjae said, as he sat down on the end of Jaebum’s bed.

Jaebum startled; he hadn't heard the younger enter his room. He took a moment to assess how he was feeling.

“I’m not feeling sick anymore, which is good.” He replied, steadily pushing himself up into a sitting position against his pillows, “But what happened? I don’t remember anything beyond you finding me in the toilets at the company.”

Youngjae laughed softly, “I’m not surprised, you passed out due to dehydration according to the doctor. Only for like, a few minutes or so, but still, you gave us all a real scare. Which reminds me, I’m under strict instructions from Jinyoung to not let you get out of that bed until you’ve drunk all of this.”

Jaebum accepted the large glass of water which Youngjae handed him off the bedside table. He took a sip before asking where everyone else was.

“Oh, they’re still at the company, doing some of the work that they can do,” His dongsaeng explained, “And the work that you _have_ to be present for has been postponed until you’re well enough to go in.”

“Won’t that mean that they have extra work? If they have to do my work as well as their work?”

“Well, yes, but we’re glad to do it. You need time to recover properly.” Youngjae said, smiling.

He tried to thank Youngjae for finding him before he apparently passed out, but the younger just brushed it off, stating that it was mainly luck that it had been him and not one of the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Tune in next month for the next fic!


End file.
